Happy Days
by JoolsFan
Summary: No, not a TSOMHappy Days crossover! Just a happy, sugary, partly steamy account of what happens after Something Good... Final chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

HAPPY DAYS by JoolsFan PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... never will. I'm just playing around a bit. Please don't sue, it's not worth your trouble.  
  
Hi all! Thanks for all your wonderful feedback to "The Wedding Day". It convinced me to put this fic out here as well. This is a heavily rewritten version of the very first fic I ever wrote (and some of you know why I'm not putting up the original story, ;-) !) I just wanted to fill in the blanks on what happens between "Something Good" and the wedding. It's just a description really of a couple of happy, romantic, carefree days... So don't expect too much of a storyline. It's rather sugary (and occassionally steamy!) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Please leave feedback!! And thanks frostyfreeze for convincing me it was good enough! ( 


	2. The Evening She Returned

HAPPY DAYS chapter 1: THE EVENING SHE RETURNED  
  
"Do you know when I first started loving you? That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone!"  
  
"I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle."  
  
They gazed at each other and smiled. Then the captain turned serious.  
  
"Maria, is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?"  
  
"Why don't we ask." she began, "the children?" they chorused.  
  
Georg looked at the beautiful, fresh young face near his and kissed her again, hungrier and deeper this time. The thought that he was the first man touching her this way, kissing her lips, aroused him deeply. He pulled Maria close to him, then let go a little. He had to be careful, slow, he realised. He mustn't scare her.  
  
Maria felt his grip loosen a little and let her head rest against his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms, but at the same time she was experiencing a hurricane of feelings she hadn't even known existed before. Her heart was racing and her breath was fast. She had goose bumps all over, but not because she was cold. This was different... hot! A strange sensation fluttered in her stomach. Even though it was confusing, it was also wonderful, and she was determined to enjoy every second of these new sensations. Wanting more, she lifted her face to his again and kissed him. First on the lips, then she began planting little kisses all over his face. She had to stand on tiptoe to reach his forehead, his eyelids... Her hands roamed over his strong back, she felt his muscles tighten in a reaction to her kisses. She felt a tingle like electricity shoot from her stomach downwards. She gasped, but kept kissing him, eventually reaching his mouth again and tasting him carefully, but determinedly.  
  
Georg was surprised. He had expected her to be shy to his caresses, taking into account the little or none experience she had with this kind of thing.  
  
But she seemed eager to explore and fairly, he had no problem with that. He enjoyed her soft kisses, felt her hands on her back, and couldn't hold his own hands still. He held her tight, hands at the small of her back at first, but soon, he couldn't keep them there. He put one hand at the back of her neck, stroking the soft skin. He pulled her mouth tighter to his and heard her moan softly. His breathing speeded when he felt her hands at his back, and she moved one hand between them and stroked his chest. She kissed his neck, slowly, teasingly, kissing his throat and going lower and lower. He took her by the shoulders, slipping his fingers up her bare arms and under the thin material of her dress. He felt the edge of her slip dress and traced it with his fingers, as far as he could reach along the line of her shoulder.  
  
All this happened in the relative silence of their breathing. All that needed to be said, was said in looks, motions, and touches. But Georg felt it was time to break the spell... before there would be no more breaking it. "Maria..." he managed.  
  
She looked at him, and he almost drowned in those gorgeous blue eyes, nearly forgetting why he wanted to slow down. She nodded. "I know, we should calm down a bit." She smiled at him, that beaming, mischievous smile he had fallen for the moment he saw it. "Somebody might come out for a walk and see us," she said, knowing all too well that at least one other member of the family used this garden gazebo for her romantic encounters. She didn't want to be seen by Liesl in this state.  
  
Georg didn't seem to realize she meant someone in particular, but he too knew that one of the older children, Frau Schmidt, or Franz might want to take a stroll in the gardens on this beautiful night.  
  
He took Maria by the hand and led her out of the gazebo, into the fresh, soft night air. They sat down on the bench, both facing the same way this time. They sat close to each other, Maria resting her head on his shoulder, and just enjoyed each other and the lovely view of the lake. The air cooled down their heated bodies and their faces lost a bit of the red blush.  
  
After a while, Maria asked, " When do you want to tell the children?"  
  
Georg knew they'd be thrilled, so he told Maria he didn't think there was any need to wait. Why not tell them at breakfast in the morning, right away?  
  
Again, their eyes met and they smiled. Both of them knew this news would be much better received than the last marriage plans the captain had announced to his children. They would have to set a date for the wedding, make plans, send invitations, but there was no need to think about that now. Maria's thoughts drifted to the convent. She knew she would only return there to say goodbye. For a second, she felt a pang of pain; even though she loved Georg and the children very deeply, the convent had been her home and she would miss it. And the sisters too, of course. The Mother Abbess had been right. She wondered how the old woman had become so wise. She had known Maria's feelings better than Maria herself... Maria thought the Mother Abbess hadn't expected her to return when she left for the Trapp villa for the second time, and how right she had been.  
  
'Hellllloo...." Georg waved a hand in front of her face, not asking where she had been with her mind, he could guess. " It's getting chilly. Shall we go inside?"  
  
She nodded, getting up. He settled his arm tightly around her waist and slowly they walked back up to the house and up the stairs to the terrace.  
  
They were so preoccupied with each other, that they didn't notice Frau Schmidt, who was watching them walking toward the house from her bedroom window. Of course, the breaking off of the captain's engagement to the baroness had passed Frau Schmidt by so far, and so she was rather shocked to see him holding his young governess in his arms. Frau Schmidt had seen the way Maria looked at the captain, but had not been able to completely read how the captain felt about the girl. To her, it looked as if the captain was taking advantage of the infatuation of a young woman and she shook her head disapprovingly before drawing the drapes of her bedroom.  
  
When they entered the house, Georg hesitated. He knew the right and moral thing to do was to kiss Maria goodnight and let her go to her room, while he retired to his. Where, no doubt, each in their own bed would be tossing and turning for most of the night.  
  
Maria felt his hesitation and spoke before he could. "I don't want to go to my room yet..." Her face was honest, with no trace of the coyness or seduction he had become used to from Elsa. There was no other meaning to be read between the lines, she just didn't want to leave him yet, and she honestly said so. Somehow, he found her girlish honesty refreshing and much more exciting than the fake mannerisms from Elsa.  
  
Now Georg wondered where to take Maria. The house was beautiful, but formal. Even though Maria had brought more life and joy into their lives, there hadn't really been time to change the character of the rooms. It was summertime and they practically lived outdoors anyway. Indoor, there was of course the salon. But that was a large room, hardly somewhere they'd go to sit quietly together. He made a mental note to refurnish one of the other rooms as a 'family room', with cosy furniture and a looser atmosphere. But that was for later, what about the current moment?  
  
Of course, there was his private room. 'Bedroom' was too small a word for that, it was more like a suite. With a large double bed, but also a corner with a sofa and a fireplace. However, he didn't think it would be wise to ask her to join him there - she might misunderstand his intentions, end also he felt he shouldn't temp himself too much. Then he thought of his study. It was like a library, walls lined with books, with a large wooden desk and a sofa in the corner. He didn't think Maria had ever been in there, and he would like to show it to her. He suggested it to her, and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "That would be lovely!" Georg put his arm around her waist, and they walked up the stairs together.  
  
Maria's own bedroom was in the right wing of the house, where the rooms of Frau Schmidt and Franz were also situated. She'd of course been to the left wing, where the children's rooms were, but never down to the end of the corridor where the Captain's private rooms were.  
  
While they were walking along the banister, neither of them noticed the door of Frau Schmidt's room being ajar in the corridor straight cross the hallway, and two curious eyes peering out. The sight of the two of them, touching intimately and obviously heading for the captain's private rooms was both shocking and an exiting piece of news to the housekeeper. Maybe she had misjudged Maria... but she was going to be a nun, she couldn't... Frau Schmidt could not make sense of it and shook her head in wonder as she quietly closed her door.  
  
Maria knew which doors were the captain's. She had wondered what the rooms looked liked that lay behind those doors, especially his bedroom, when she was in bed at night and couldn't sleep. For his study, she'd imagined a plain, correct room, without much atmosphere, in the tradition of a marine captain. She was therefore pleasantly surprised when Georg led her inside. She saw a large L-shaped room, with soft cream coloured carpet, thick velvet curtains of a wine red colour and huge antique-looking bookcases lining three walls up to the ceiling. In the corner was a real nice sitting- area, the sofa covered in soft pillows, another well-filled bookcase behind it and softly lit by two small lamps on either side of the sofa. An old- fashioned map of the world hung in a wooden frame on the wall behind it. The whole atmosphere was warm, cosy, intimate and just right. While Georg walked up to the window to draw the curtains, Maria looked at the books lining what seemed like miles of shelves. There were many books regarding ships, war, the navy and everything connected with that, which could be expected. But there were also shelves full of novels - Dickens, Melville, even Jane Austen. Biographies of kings and generals, history books, books on religion and geography, several bibles, old atlases and books filled with fairy tales - for the children, Maria thought - stood brotherly side by side on the shelves.  
  
Maria turned to face Georg with a look of delight on her face. His interests obviously covered a wide range, and she was happy to see it. She sat down on the couch, and having finished with the curtains and the lights, he came and sat next to her right away. "It's lovely", Maria commented. "Not at all what I expected... but then, I've mentioned that you're not at all like a sea captain, haven't I?"  
  
He grinned. He'd been surprised at her frankness at that first encounter, but he had liked it, too. As far as he remembered, she was the first governess who hadn't been instantly terrified of him! "I'm glad you like it," he said. "It's beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing," Maria smiled happily. Georg looked into her eyes and breathed deeply. He felt the desire to throw her back onto the couch and kiss her senseless. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on something else. "Can I get you a drink?" was the first neutral subject that came to mind. But when he tried to get up, she took his hand and pulled him back down onto the couch.  
  
"I'm not thirsty." She pulled again, smiling at him, and he nearly fell over, so he gave in and moved in closer to her. She kept looking at him again with those big, blue eyes and he just had to kiss her. He put his arm in front of her onto the armrest of the sofa. He didn't touch her at all, only their lips met. It was a strange position they sat in, so close but hardly touching, but it was also exciting. Maria was the first to break the moment, sliding one arm behind his back and pulling softly. He moved his hand from the armrest to her back and drew her closer to him. They kissed gently for a while, breaking off the kiss from time to time to look at each other's faces, their hands caressing each other's backs softly. Even though he didn't want to stop, Georg had to after a few minutes because his bent over position was getting more and more uncomfortable as his excitement grew.  
  
Maria looked at his painful grimace and backed away. "Did I hurt you?" she asked startled. Georg couldn't help but smile. A more experienced woman would have guessed the cause of his obvious discomfort. "No, not at all... I just, eh, am going to sit up a bit straighter, ok?"  
  
He could hardly tell her, could he? Looking at her, he wondered how much she knew about the physical side of love and marriage. He'd noticed she was eager enough to learn, and most of it 'came naturally' of course, but what did she know about a man's body? He wondered if he should tell her anything, or just let her find out as they went. She seemed satisfied enough at his reassurance that he was fine, so he decided to shut up and kiss her for now.  
  
This time, he sat back and she bent over him. Again, they kissed for a few minutes, their kisses growing more heated and intense again. Georg broke a long kiss off to get some breath, and started placing little kisses down her jaw line and throat. He stopped for some exploring at the small dimple at the base of her neck and let his tongue flick gently at her sensitive skin. She held her breath and moaned softly. He continued his exploration, kissing lower, following the neckline of her dress, first to the right, then to the left. His index finger followed the movement of his mouth along the neckline of the back of her dress. When his kisses came back to the middle, he pushed the soft material downward a bit with his mouth, still kissing her. Maria felt her skin tingle everywhere he touched her, he seemed to leave a trace of fiery sparks all over her He didn't push her dress down very much, he didn't want to go any further than this, because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself and besides he didn't want to overload Maria with too many impressions. He kept reminding himself that everything was new to her and he must take it easy. So, carefully, he drew back from her embrace. She looked up to him in surprise, and also - he smiled to see it - a little disappointment. Georg lifted up his hand and stroked her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Blushing slightly, Maria bent forward and rested her head on his chest. Georg put his arm close around her, and like that they remained sitting, happy, glowing, and content in each other's company. 


	3. Asking the Children

HAPPY DAYS Chapter 2: ASKING THE CHILDREN  
  
They remained sitting together for more than an hour, until Georg felt Maria shiver slightly in his arms. "What is it," he asked softly, his nose buried in her hair, which smelled of sunlight and mountain air. "I'm cold," she said simply. He felt a bit chilly himself and pulled her toward him, thinking that the best way to warm up was a deep embrace. She responded eagerly to his kiss and for a few moments they held each other, the heat flaring up indeed within their bodies. Maria moved her mouth to his cheek, and through a series of little kisses, she whispered: "I should go to my room." Georg knew she was right. He lifted his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. He sighed. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to ever leave his side again. It would require a lot of his patience to get through the weeks leading up to the wedding, he thought while he helped her get up from the couch. They walked into the hall together where they held each other for a little while longer. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow..." one last kiss and Maria slipped out of his arms and quickly moved down the hallway.  
  
The captain watched her walk always with mixed feelings. He knew she was right, but he wanted so much to be near her that it almost physically hurt to let her go. But it would only be for a few hours. He went into his bedroom, freshened himself up a bit, then put on pyjama's and got into bed. Alone. But he had the memory of the evening.  
  
When Maria reached the stairs, she stood still for a second. She felt a bit strange creeping through the house like this in the middle of the night, almost as if she'd done something wrong. She took off her shoes and walked down the stairs barefoot, shoes in her hand, not wanting to make any noise. She reached her room without anybody noticing her. The door of Frau Schmidt's room was closed, and the house was quiet. Quickly, Maria got out of her dress and into a nightgown and bed. She might be alone but she still felt Georg's kisses on her lips and skin. Her head spinning with new thoughts, her body tingling with new feelings, she soon was fast asleep and dreaming.  
  
The next morning, Maria had to hurry to get ready for breakfast in time. She had been dreaming of course... and had woken up too late. She dressed quickly, putting on the white and blue dress she'd been wearing the evening of the party, before she left. She hurried down the stairs, and was pleasantly surprised to run into the captain on the landing of the stairs. He was hurrying, coming from the other side of the stairs and she saw he looked like she felt: glowing, beaming, but also a little nervous that 'something' might show.  
  
"Good morning," she said and smiled a knowing smile at him. With everybody awake in the house she wasn't going to say anything to give their little secret away yet. But she could have a bit of fun... "Did you sleep well?" She tilted her head sideways a little, and looked at him so suggestively that he was surprised, surprised that there was also this mischievous side to her.  
  
"Very well... I have found the perfect way to make sure I am utterly relaxed before I go to bed." His retort came from a straight face, the sparkle in his eye only visible to Maria, not to Franz who was busying about in the hall. Together, they walked to the dining room. They didn't speak, not needing to make any plans. They knew what they were going to do.  
  
When they came through the door together the children and Max were already there, chattering nicely among each other. Until now, Max and Maria had sat on one head of the table, Georg and the baroness on the other head, and the children sat along the sides. The table was set in the same fashion this morning. Of course, Frau Schmidt had not been told yet of the hasty departure of the baroness. Logically, Maria would now take her place next to the captain, but this would require immediate explanations. They decided to play it a little bit longer.  
  
"Good morning everyone," they both said and walked towards their respective places, Maria sitting down next to Max. When Georg appeared to begin prayer, Louisa stopped him. "Father, shouldn't we wait for the Baroness to arrive," she asked pointedly, nodding her head towards the empty seat next to her father. Georg showed how much he had changed over the last weeks by not responding to her to mind her own business, but by explaining to his daughter with a gentle smile that the baroness had left. "She has?" Louisa's mouth opened in surprise. The captain nodded at her. "We decided that we made a mistake, and we called off our engagement." Of course, this caused exited talk to break out among the children. Max only raised an eyebrow at Georg and looked shortly toward Maria. Everybody quieted down as the captain uttered a short prayer and then filled their plates with the lovely breakfast dishes.  
  
The course of mealtimes had changed drastically since Maria arrived. Had meals passed in tense silence before, everybody talked pleasantly, and meals were an enjoyable family experience now as they should be. Liesl asked her father something and got into a conversation with him, the subject of which could not be heard by Maria, but his news of this morning most probably was the reason. She couldn't hear because on her right-hand side, Friedrich was talking loudly to Louisa about a plan of his to row around the lake today. Friedrich seemed to have happily, but unquestioningly accepted the departure of the baroness, whom he detested utterly. Of course he couldn't express how happy he was that she left, so he just took it for a fact and continued with his line of thought from before his father's announcement, which had involved the rowing boat and the lake. Maria grinned. "Friedrich, maybe you should postpone your attempt until you've practised rowing a bit more," she suggested, with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Max was the only one not joining in the conversations. He was looking at Maria intensely. Something was different about her. She looked... as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Happy again, not like yesterday when she'd hardly spoken at dinner. When she laughed at Friedrich's insulted face when she suggested he could not manage his rowing plan, she laughed just a little more heartily than the situation was worth. The twinkle in her eyes had been there before, but not like this morning. The moment Maria laughed, Max noticed Georg looking up. He only looked for a split second, but Maria felt his eyes rest on her, and looked up at him for a tiny moment, too. A spark flashed across the table, then both returned to their conversation. Max smiled knowingly. They had found each other.  
  
Looking closer, he wondered what had happened exactly. It was clear that more had happened between Georg and Maria than a simple conversation. Max could only guess now what had taken place the night before. He shrugged, and concentrated on the pile of scrambled eggs on his plate. He would hear soon enough.  
  
Max was right. When everybody had finished their breakfast, the captain cleared his throat. He folded his napkin and placed it on his empty plate. "Uhm, Max, children. Would you please all wait a few more minutes before you go about your business, and come to the salon? I have an announcement that I'm sure you are all eager to hear." He shot a glance at Maria again, and stood up, leading them all into the salon. Murmuring excitedly, the children bustled in after him. Behind them, the maid started cleaning up the breakfast table. This was exactly why Georg had moved his family into the salon; he didn't need any nosy maid around when he broke the news to his children.  
  
Louisa and Brigitta sat down on the sofa, but the other children remained standing, looking at their father questioningly. Max leaned toward the fireplace. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming. Georg motioned that the children should sit down and they did eventually. He remained standing, Maria at his side. When looking around at the apprehensive faces of his children, Georg discovered he was a bit nervous. His children loved their governess and no doubt they would love to have her as their new mother as well. But he wasn't sure how they would take the news at this moment in time. First, their beloved governess ran off without saying goodbye. Then, their father announced his engagement to a woman they all loathed. Their governess returned - but according to her, not for good. Then, the baroness disappeared...and now, their father was about to announce he was to marry their governess. No doubt it would be a bit confusing to the children. Hell, it had been confusing enough to him. He looked at his children, who all looked back, silent, waiting. "Ahem," he began, and fell silent again.  
  
Maria smiled. How could this man, so confident, strong, intelligent, be so lost for words in front of his own children? She decided to save him and spoke first. "Children, we have something to tell you. Or rather, something to ask you. But I need to give a bit of an explanation first, ok? " Louisa and Brigitta nodded fervently in agreement and exchanged a conspiratorial glance. The other children just looked closely at her, wondering what was coming. Maria continued. "When I left you and returned to the abbey, that didn't mean I didn't love you anymore. I did, and still do. But love exists in many ways, and I also felt a love in my heart that I did not understand. I went back to the abbey to run away from it, but then I realized I had to learn to understand it, and that is why I came back."  
  
The children nodded at her. They believed that she still loved them, she had returned, hadn't she? Then their father added a few lines. "While Maria was away I was confused, I didn't understand why she had left. My confusion made me mistake my feelings for the Baroness for love. That is why we got engaged. But when Maria returned, she opened my eyes. It was not the Baroness I loved... but it was Maria." This statement was met by oohs and aahs and again, that glance between Louisa and Brigitta. "Children, how would you feel if Maria was to be your new mother?"  
  
Smiles broke onto the children's faces. Were they serious?? They looked at each other, then at the couple standing in front of them. They saw the hand of their governess seeking their father's, their nervous smiles at each other, and at them. They loved Maria! Never mind the baroness, who cared about her? She was gone!  
  
Liesl was the first to speak. She stood up, walked toward them quietly at first, but then flung herself around the neck of her father and her governess and hugged them tightly. Then followed Brigitta and Louisa. "I knew it! We had seen it in your eyes! This is so wonderful!" they rambled at them, and Georg and Maria looked at each other, their nervousness gone at this reaction of his three daughters. The other children soon followed the example of their sisters and all gathered round, hugging and kissing their father and Maria enthusiastically, all telling them they'd known all along that they must be in love. Even the boys were laughing and joining in the happiness, hugging Maria and kissing her cheeks. What a difference to the last 'announcement' their father had made! "So I assume that's a 'yes'?" asked the captain, a little redundantly. Of course the children chorused "Yes, yes," in return, and continued their family hug.  
  
While hugging their children in return, the eyes of Georg and Maria met frequently. They were so happy, the family that would be theirs was happy, and the moment was perfect. 


	4. A Wet Rowing Trip

HAPPY DAYS Chapter 3: A WET ROWING TRIP  
  
When the storm of hugs and kisses calmed down a bit, Maria made a suggestion. "Children? Children, listen up," she tried to catch their attention over their murmur amongst themselves. They quieted, and looked at her to hear what she had to say. "Why don't you all run up to the boathouse and row the boat to the edge of the terrace? I think we should go for a little outing together to celebrate!" "Oh yes, " cried Friedrich enthusiastically. "I can row you all around the lake!" This was met with laughter and teasing remarks from his brothers and sisters. "Yes, well, we'll have to se about that one. Go on then, your father and I will be outside soon. You go ahead!" Maria shooed them out of the salon. Of course, the children needed no more encouragement, and excitedly ran outside. "And Friedrich," Maria yelled after them, "Just from the boathouse down to the terrace, remember!" Then she laughed, a hearty, full laugh, and Georg joined in.  
  
During all of the excitement, Max had remained standing at his spot near the fireplace, looking at the goings-on with an amused expression. Now that the children were gone, he walked toward Georg and Maria, looking at them with that knowing smile again. He took Maria into his arms and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure you will make him very happy. Just look at the improvement he's made since you arrived here!" She let out a relieved laugh, glad that Max was so obviously happy for them. Max took Georg's hand and shook it fervently. "I'm glad you came to your senses," was all he said to him. Georg tried to look insulted, but couldn't suppress a grin. He was a little bit surprised, though. He knew Max had liked Elsa. Or at least had liked her money. Well, in the end he probably knew that Maria would be better for him. And even though Max was a self-proclaimed "sponge", even to Max Georg's happiness was ultimately more important than money.  
  
The three of them slowly followed the children out of the house, Georg and Maria arm in arm, Max next to them. The weather was beautiful and when they walked out onto the terrace they could hear the children's laughs and exited cries in the distance. Soon, the boat came into sight, Friedrich and Kurt rowing, Liesl minding the two youngest girls to make sure they wouldn't fall into the water... again!  
  
Maria walked to the edge of the water and gestured at the captain to join them, too. He looked doubtful. He hadn't been out on the lake since.. he couldn't remember, so long ago it was. But Maria looked at him imploringly, as did his children. "Oh come on father, it will be fun!" they yelled at him. He could not resist such pressure, so he gave in, and Maria and he climbed into the boat. He took the paddle form Kurt and joined in with Friedrich. Kurt had been a little clumsy, but Friedrich actually did row quite well, so together with his father they gathered up a nice easy pace for the boat.  
  
Georg looked at Maria, who sat with Liesl and the little ones. Her eyes sparkled, everybody's cheeks were red from the sun and fresh air, he looked at the beautiful view of the lake and the mountains around it, and he suddenly wondered what had happened to him. He used to enjoy things like these, but he'd forgotten how to... and then Maria had arrived and reminded him of how to love, but also, how to have fun and enjoy these moments. She had actually saved him.  
  
Of course, Maria brought up a song, so they rowed for a while singing happily and noisily together.  
  
They brought the boat to the waterside near a nice, shady patch of grass under a few trees. They all got out and sat down near the water, but soon the children got tired of sitting and started playing a game of hide and seek. Maria and Georg got up and walked for a bit along the waterside. He took her hand in his and squeezed. "Thank you," he said. She looked at him with those big blue eyes. "For what?" "I think I've told you before... you've brought music back into my life. And I don't mean just the kind of music you can hear when people sing, but the music of life itself, the ability to enjoy the little things, have fun with my children..." He stopped, not quite knowing how to put it. But Maria understood. "I didn't do that," she said. "You've allowed yourself to see and hear it again. Maybe, it was just the right time for it to come back."  
  
He stopped walking and turned her face towards his own. "Maybe. But I'm glad you came along at the right time, too." He kissed her forehead and pulled her towards him. They stood for a while, not saying anything, just holding each other close, not aware that Liesl, who hadn't joined in the game, was watching them from a distance. She knew just a little bit about love, was just beginning to know... but she was wise enough to know that this was for real. She knew how important Maria had been to help bring back the father she remembered and loved, and she loved Maria even more for it. She turned around, not wanting to intrude on their privacy any further, and went to help Marta find the last of her brothers and sisters in their hiding places.  
  
After half an hour they had gathered enough breath to row back to the house. The sun was burning warmer and they didn't have the energy for more song, so they just sat quietly in the boat. Marta and Gretl were sitting at the back, hanging over the edge, trying to touch the water with their hands. They could just reach it and splattered some of it at Kurt, who didn't mind at all, because it was lovely and cool on his sun heated face. They were a bit disappointed at his lack of reaction, but splattered at each other instead. Maria kept a close eye on them, but they weren't hanging over too much, so it didn't look like there was any danger of them falling in.  
  
They reached the terrace and stood up, getting out of the boat one by one. Kurt was one of the last getting out, only Maria and the little girls were still in the boat behind him. But when he tried to get out, his foot hooked behind a paddle, he stumbled, and fell back into the boat, making it rock wildly. Marta and Gretl were already standing to get out, so of course the wild movements of the boat sent them toppling right over the side... Maria, who had still been sitting, managed to keep her balance. But knowing that neither of the girls could swim very well, she didn't hesitate and jumped in after them. The lake wasn't very deep here, and the girls should be able to stand, but in their confusion they both went under. Maria quickly pulled them both up though, setting Martha to her feet and holding Gretl on one arm. They hiccoughed and sniffed a bit, but soon managed to see the fun in falling into the lake for the second time this summer. Maria handed Gretl over to the captain, who was kneeled at the waterside, and helped Marta out before climbing out of the water herself.  
  
By now, Kurt had managed to get out of the boat, and he stood looking guiltily at his two wet sisters and Maria. He rubbed his behind with both his hands, because he'd fallen quite uncomfortably on a bench inside the boat. He eyed his father, looking a little scared, waiting for the same sort of reaction they'd gotten the previous time they'd fallen in. But he saw his father looking with a blank face from Kurt, to his two wet little daughters, to his fiancée in her soaked dress... and when the captain and Maria made eye contact, he saw the corners of Maria's mouth twitch in a hardly covered laugh, and suddenly everybody laughed out loud, including the captain! Kurt laughed with them, relieved that apparently, he wasn't going to be blamed or punished for what happened.  
  
When they'd stopped laughing and teasing Kurt with his clumsiness, Maria shoved the two girls in Liesl's direction.  
  
"Will you take them upstairs, dry them up and help them change? I'd do it, but I'd like to get into something else, too..." she told Liesl, who smiled and answered that she didn't mind to. With a dripping little girl on each hand, still giggling, they walked back to the house.  
  
Maria looked at the four remaining children.  
  
"Do you think we can possibly trust you to bring the boat back to the boathouse without anybody else going for a swim," she asked with a bright smile on her face. The four nodded hard, Kurt exclaiming, "Oh yes, we'll be careful," eager to make up for his blunder and carefully do as Maria asked. She looked at Georg, then nodded at the kids. 'You go off then, but careful!" She looked on smiling as Friedrich, Louisa, Brigitta and Kurt slowly got back into the boat and sat down calmly. The boys took the paddles, and off they went, leaving Maria and their father standing alone on the terrace.  
  
Georg walked towards her and smiled at her. "I've told you before that you're repetitious, haven't I...?" She laughed. 'Yes, well, sometimes practice makes perfect... Are you going to send me back to the abbey again this time, too?" He looked at her, standing there in the sun, the water from her hair dripping onto her face, standing in her own private puddle of water, which was getting bigger all the time. Somehow, she looked gorgeous. No way was he going to send her anywhere! The wet dress clung to her and he let his eyes drift over her body. "Are you cold," he asked, looking suggestively at her, and, assuming she wouldn't mind if he warmed her up a bit whatever the answer was, wrapped his arms around her. She protested weakly, pointing out to him that he'd get all wet, too, but when he smothered her protests with a kiss, she gave in and kissed him back passionately.  
  
She pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes. "I should go change...and so should you by now, " she said looking at his shirt, the front of which was also soaked. He kissed the tip of her nose as an answer, put his arm around her and led her back to the house. They each went in a different direction when they reached the stairs. "Don't be long,' Georg warned her. He didn't want to be away from her any longer than necessary. Grinning, they split up.  
  
When Maria entered her room she walked straight to the bathroom and got out of her wet clothes as soon as possible. She had indeed gone cold from the soaked dress clinging to her skin and she stood hesitating for a second, trying to decide what to do. After short deliberation she dumped the bundle of clothes in the sink, thinking that she'd take a hot shower first to get warm again, and then wash the dress out in the tub when she was finished with her shower. She turned on the tap and soon stood under a wonderful hot spray of water. She washed her hair and let the water flow over her head, face, her back, warming her up again. She stood unmoving for a while, enjoying the feeling.  
  
With a sigh of regret she opened her eyes, realizing she couldn't stay under the hot spray forever. Everybody would be changed by now and they'd be wondering why she was taking so long, and lunch would probably be ready soon. She turned the tap off and got out of the tub. She looked around, saw her wet dress in the sink, so turned the tap over the bathtub on again and laid the dress out in the tub. Then she looked around and realized she'd forgotten to get clean clothes in her haste to get out of the wet dress, so she wrapped the towel around herself and walked towards the bedroom door.  
  
When Georg stepped out of his bedroom wearing a dry shirt, he saw Liesl emerge from the nursery with Marta and Gretl, dried up and in clean clothes, so they walked back to the garden together. They were joined on the terrace by the rest of the children, and Max, who was sitting there reading the morning papers. He'd seen some of the action from a distance and now was told the details with enthusiasm by Kurt, who'd promoted himself from klutz to star of the day.  
  
Everybody was back, but Maria was still upstairs. The children spread through the garden, and Max and Georg sat down quietly together. After a while, however, Georg got restless. Max noticed him fidgeting in his chair and teased him. "Don't worry, she'll come back. I assume you didn't send her back to the abbey, like the last time she fell in the lake?" Georg smiled, as Maria had said exactly the same. "No, I did not, and I'm not wondering where she is at all," he lied. "I just think it is a waste of a beautiful day to sit here and do nothing, so I think I'll go for a little walk around the garden." Max watched his back as he put the deed to the word, and concluded that Georg was the worst liar he'd ever met.  
  
The captain walked around the house to the front door, actually believing that Max had bought his story and not wanting to see him enter the house. He checked the salon and dining room to be sure Maria wasn't in there, but she was not, as he had expected. He walked up the stairs and stood at her door, hesitating for a second. What would he say? "Hi, I was afraid you'd drowned in your bathtub, so I thought I'd check on you?"  
  
Suddenly he felt a bit silly. She'd come downstairs when she was ready, so why was he here? But he wanted to know what was taking her so long, so his curiosity got the better of him. He knocked on her door, waited, but got no answer. He listened closely, but he didn't hear any sound from inside the room. He knocked again, and when he didn't get an answer for the second time, he opened the door and looked into the room. He didn't see Maria, and not knowing what to do now, he stayed on in the door opening for a while, wondering where she'd got to. At that exact moment the bathroom door opened and out came Maria, only wrapped in a towel, still wet from her shower. His breath caught in his throat at this unexpected, but delightful sight! Maria turned her head to him, startled. "What..." she began, but Georg interrupted her. "Maria, I'm so sorry," he stumbled. 'Excuse me", and he turned around back in the hall at high speed, shutting the door behind him. Maria remained still, just staring at the door, her face flushed. She looked down at herself; reassuring herself that the towel was large and thick and covered her from under her arms until just above her knees. When she got over her surprise, she shook her head and broke into a smile. Quickly, she started drying off and put on a clean dress.  
  
Georg stood just outside her door, leaning against the wall. He shook his head in amazement at his own stupid action. He could have walked in on her completely naked! Mmm, that might not be so bad - he shook his head again, to clear that thought from his mind. He felt stupid for acting without thinking and was glad he hadn't embarrassed her more. The image of her, her bare shoulders wet, and wrapped in that fluffy blanket kept coming back to him, and he concentrated on trying to think of something else. He was just getting back his composure and wanted to start walking downstairs, when he heard Maria's door open behind him.  
  
"Hello," she said, looking at him only half.  
  
"I eh, I wondered what was taking you so long... the others finished changing 20 minutes ago..." She smiled at seeing him this uncomfortable. She didn't think there was anything that could shake Georg's calm exterior, but he was obviously a bit thrown off balance by the way he'd found her. "I'm so sorry for walking in on you, I had no right to come into your room like that." Maria shook her head a bit in a don't-mention-it way. "That's all right. I was decent. more or less anyway." Still not really knowing what to say, he took her hand, and they walked back downstairs together. Halfway down, they both looked sideways at the same time - their glances locked - and they both broke into a laugh, which solved the nervous tension that had just grown between them. Georg quickly pulled her toward him and stole a last passionate kiss, before returning to face the children.  
  
When they appeared at the door of the dining room, again they were the last ones to arrive. The children didn't think much of it, except Liesl, who looked at them with that investigative look of hers. Max, of course, looked at them too. He noticed Liesl and wondered how much she knew, what shé thought had been going on. Looking at the sparkling eyes and flushed faces of Georg and Maria, Max wondered what exactly had been going on. For a short moment he envied Georg. Max knew a beautiful woman when he saw one and Maria's pretty face, lovely slim body and spunky playfulness hadn't gone unnoticed. The flash of jealousy ebbed away quickly enough. But with more than average interest, he watched the meaningful looks that were exchanged between the two lovers, and tried to imagine the exact meaning. 


	5. Rubyred Sunset

Happy Days chapter 4 - Ruby-red sunset  
  
"Frau Schmidt? Frau Schmidt!"  
  
Johanna looked around for the housekeeper as she barged into the kitchen, her hands full of the dishes from the breakfast table.  
  
Frau Schmidt looked up from her sewing, surprised at the urgency in Johanna's voice.  
  
"Frau Schmidt, you'll never guess what I just heard about the Captain and Fraulein Maria!" The maid walked over to Frau Schmidt to stand close to her in a conspiring way.  
  
Of course, Johanna immediately had Frau Schmidt's full attention. So, someone else had noticed their inappropriate behaviour too! Even though she knew she should tell the maid off for gossiping, Frau Schmidt could not resist the chance to hear such a tasty piece of news.  
  
Johanna continued. " I was just cleaning the table in the breakfast room, when I overheard a conversation in the salon. Oh I wasn't trying to eavesdrop," she assured, "but they left the door open and I was only a few steps away. Well, you'll never guess." She paused for effect. "The Captain has broken off his engagement to Baroness Schraeder and he is to marry Fraulein Maria!"  
  
Johanna looked at Frau Schmidt triumphantly. Surely, this must be the most exiting piece of news in the Von Trapp household for years.  
  
Indeed, Frau Schmidt had fallen silent in surprise. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. All in all, she supposed she should be glad that the Captain's intentions with Maria were honourable. And it still was quite exciting news, there was no doubt about that. But somehow. it was not what she had expected.  
  
She pulled herself together and looked at Johanna. "Well well," she said. "I must say I'm not that surprised. You must have noticed the way she looked into his eyes. And the children love her very much. We should wish them well."  
  
Johanna nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, I like Fraulein Maria a lot better than Baroness Schraeder. It will be strange though to have her as our mistress."  
  
Frau Schmidt hadn't even thought about that yet, but indeed, she would have to get used to having such a young woman, and a former servant even, as her mistress. "Oh well," she sighed. "As long as the Captain is happy."  
  
And the captain was indeed happy. The next few weeks passed in wonderful bliss. Georg had announced his engagement to Maria to the staff. Franz hardly reacted at all, the maids still gossiped, and Frau Schmidt, who had had the chance to get used to the idea, offered her sincere congratulations. Nobody mentioned the baroness anymore, her place at the table was no longer set, and Maria sat next to her future husband at the table from now on.  
  
The wedding had been planned for the end of august, which was only six weeks ahead. Careful and fast planning was therefore necessary. Captain von Trapp was a well-known man, respected by many, and his wedding could not go by unnoticed. Many high-placed citizens of Salzburg would be guests at the wedding, which would of course be held at the church of Maria's former home, the abbey.  
  
Of course, there was plenty of gossip in Salzburg. Captain von Trapp marrying his governess, a postulant without any money or standing? He'd probably gotten her pregnant, the rumour went round. Maria was hurt, but Georg convinced her not to pay too much attention to it, having expected this kind of reaction. However, they did try to keep the rumours away from the children as much as possible.  
  
Maria was slowly getting used to her new lifestyle. She had never been rich, always managing with a few dresses and hardly any other personal possessions except for her guitar. She was too modest at first to want to have all the things her fiancé was arranging for her, but she was beginning to understand that the social position she would hold as the captain's wife would have certain implications. No matter how much she wanted to, she probably couldn't get away with climbing trees again.. (Or at least not when anyone was likely to see, she thought.)  
  
Georg had taken her shopping for a new wardrobe. A tailor was making her several suits of skirt and matching jacket. The style was simple and modest, as Maria had required, but the use of material and cut of, for example, a slightly deeper neckline gave the suits a classy and elegant look. There were a few light summer dresses too, blouses, shoes, coats, silk underwear and nightgowns, which the dressmaker had told her she would need as a married woman...  
  
Of course, she had also ordered a wedding dress. She had not discussed the dress with anybody but the tailor, and the woman was completely smitten with Maria's idea. It would be a simple dress, with no frills or ribbons, but showing all the natural beauty Maria had.  
  
Then of course there was the matter of the engagement- and wedding ring. Georg had gone into town one afternoon without telling Maria where he went, just that he was going on an 'errand' and she'd have to wait to find out. Bursting with curiosity Maria had stayed behind with the children. When Georg finally came back, he took her apart into the salon and presented her with the ring.  
  
He knew her well. The jeweller, knowing that money didn't matter to this rich client, had tried to push a ring with a large, ornate diamond onto him. But the captain knew his young bride's taste and had come back with a plain gold wedding band, with one red ruby in a simple setting in the middle. While Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes, he put the ring on her finger. "Maria," he said, seriously looking into her eyes, " the colour of this ruby represents my heart. It will belong to you for the rest of my life." She had answered his declaration with a kiss, and the ring was forever on her finger from that moment.  
  
Georg wanted to be alone with his bride after the wedding and had decided on a destination for their honeymoon. He hadn't told Maria yet, but he was taking her to Paris. He knew a small, intimate hotel where they'd have all the time in the world for themselves in the most romantic city on earth. Max would stay in Salzburg with the children, together with Frau Schmidt to take care of the house and Liesl's help with the little ones, he would be able to manage for a few weeks.  
  
As the wedding day drew nearer, Georg and Maria spent a lot of time with the children. They didn't know how long they would stay away on their honeymoon, so they wanted to enjoy this 'family time'. They longed to be together, but there would be plenty, plenty of time for that later. They satisfied themselves with occasional moments of heated embraces.  
  
The summer was still warm and gorgeous, so the children were always out in the garden, riding their bikes in the vicinity of the house, or rowing the boat around the lake.  
  
Miraculously, nobody had fallen into the lake anymore. As the children kept themselves busy, the bride and groom -to be often wandered off into the garden by themselves, looking for a quiet spot. Maria re-introduced Georg to long forgotten pleasures. They lay in the sun for hours, on their back in the grass, holding hands, chatting and laughing. She even challenged him to climb a tree and was stunned when he actually took her up on it, climbing the tree easily with his strong muscles and good physical condition.  
  
When he'd gotten up and sat on a thick branch, he looked down on her, sitting on the ground below him and looking up to him with a broad smile. "Now look what you got me into," he told her in a stern voice. "Naval commander Captain von Trapp climbing trees like a twelve-year-old." He stretched out his hand and cocked his head, in a silent invitation to join him.  
  
"I thought you didn't like me climbing trees," Maria mocked him. "After all, I am going to be a Baroness, and climbing trees hardly seems like Baroness-like behaviour!"  
  
"If you don't get up here soon, I'll have to come down and get you," he threatened.  
  
Maria considered her options, and even though the "I'll get you"-part sounded attractive, she felt she couldn't pass up the opportunity to sit on the branch of a tree with her fiancé.  
  
She quickly pulled herself up to sit next to him. Close together, they looked out over the garden and the lake.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Georg put his arms around Maria and put his lips to her forehead. "You have made me the happiest man on earth," he declared. "I hope you will be happy here with me as well."  
  
Maria closed her eyes and leaned into him. "I will be happy anywhere, just as long as you are with me," she said softly. "Whatever the future may bring - as long as we are together, what more can me need?"  
  
And, sitting close together on a tree branch, they stared into the sunset together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
